LIVE From the Comments Board!
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 57: LIVE from the Comments Board! In-Studio Guests Jake Gould BobDoesThings Games Played Swoopstakes Submitted by Derek and Kelly from Northern New Jersey Theme Song Swoopstakes have done it again They've made their way to the radio To the radio Swoopstakes made it again They are making time on air To many people in cars are listening to Swoopstakes Swoopstakes It was at it's optimum When no one heard it again The end Necessary Background This is a game to test your knowledge of dead or obsolete words. How to Play Players will given an archaic word by Jo, but not the definition. The player then has to use the word in a sentence based on what the word means. Funniest use of the word, as perceived by Manolo, receives 1 point and the player that most correctly uses the word receives 1 point. First one to 5 points wins, or whenever Jo gets tired of playing this. Callers Haden from Manhattan Hannah Newton from Virginia Frank from Hounslow, England Winner(s) Jake Gould Bedtime for Manolo Submitted by Matt Hiatt Theme Song It's my bedtime My favorite time of the day Because I don't have to be there Necessary Background Manolo took a long nap on the train and now he's fussy. He'll need to be soothed to sleep to get the 12 hours he requires for basic life activities. How to Play Contestants will attempt to lull Manolo to sleep. Suggested techniques include ASMR style soothing sounds, lullabies, and dental story telling. The contestant that makes Manolo feel the most tired will get a point. A bounus point will be awarded if Manolo actually falls asleep. Game on! Callers Old Tomato from Vermont Lillie from Virginia Winner(s) Old Tomato from Vermont Hot Diggity Doughnut (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Ally from Queens Theme Song Hot diggity dough Necessary Background These days the doughnut game is extremely competitive. How can you expect a small doughnut-loving business man to compete with artisanal flavors like red velvet, rosemary mint, and kale flavored doughnuts? How to Play You've got the brilliant idea to make your doughnuts utilitarian as well as delicious, and have to come up with multi-use doughnuts that also have artisanal flavors. What is the alternate use for your doughnut, and what is the flavor? Make it useful, tasty, and original. Callers Harry Gensemer Alex from Brooklyn Winner(s) BobDoesThings Winning Game Swoopstakes Manolo's Advice for the Week Make sure to cover yourself with a blanket if you're cold or if you don't want people to know you're around. Trivia First show with call-screener Justin. (He did great!) He voted for Bedtime for Manolo. Lillie was awarded the nickname, Blitz. Her sister Hannah's guinea pig gave birth recently. DJ Kurt called in to say that Guardiloo(sp?) is a warning call used when emptying chamber pots from the window. Jo tells Haden that out of all the people who don't listen to the show, he is the best caller.